Animation Death Match: Who Will Win? Who Will Die?
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Who Wins? Who Dies? Who Cares! This is the fight of the death of your favorite cartoons to which I do not own. Anyway, for matches. Who do you think who's the strongest? Who are the weakest. It's time to see what's and for all who is the strongest. A or B sometimes C, You decide in this death defying well death totally battle from comedies to action! (On Hiatus)
1. Match 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any cartoon mentioned in this fanfic. G'day.**

**I just like writing today. Do you like the English language as much as you love cartoons. Well, I know I do. If you don't I won't judge you, Chuck Norris will. He will rein down hell much faster tha you can say the word shit. Naw, I'm kidding. If you don't, you don't. If you do, you do. Anyway this is the first match of this fan fic. Tell me what you think about this chapter/match. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do. I know I will. Anyway. Enjoy!**

Match 1

In the city of Atlanta, the traffic was mild. The smog was a death magnet, and people (some) were jerks. Flying in the sky was the Man of Steel, Superman was returnig to Metropolis one day until he was shot at by a certain somebody. In the edge of Interstate 20 was a ghost boy who had white hair, had on a black and white outfit with the letter D stylized in the middle of his shirt. Danny Phantom chuckled evilly as the man of Steel came crashing on top of someone's car. He took one look at the smiling teen who was talking trash about the man of steel. Bad move Fentoj, bad move. He then began to talk about his momma. Sayin that her rack is no bigger than a sheet of paper and that he will bang Lois Lane. This pissed off Superman that he ran in supersonic speed and grabbed the boy's neck.

"Take that back you no good son of a bitch," glared The Man of Steel as Danny gave a smug look across his face.

"Make me you red tighted homo," teased Danny as The Ma of Steel gave a deadly glare at Danny warning him not to irk with him. But he kept on which made him to punch Danny so hard that he flew from the Interstate, to an IRS building to an Olympic Arena. Danny got up injured as hell as Superman came dashing through the Interstate to downtown like a bullet train. Danny needed to act fast. By the time the Man of Steel got close enough to Danny, Danny screamed his deadly scream, the ghost moan. It was so powerful that the cars that were parked in the Olympic Arena's parking lot either exploded or flew into the monster which was I-20. Not even Suprman was prepared for that. He was pushed several feet away from Danny. He collided with someone's car. Luckily, the person was still alive He got out angry as hell and saw that Superman had beef with a teenaged boy who had white hair. The person just got out of there way and ran like hell.

"Take it back," said The Man of Steel.

"I will Never say Never!" mocked Danny as he was punched in the face nearly breaking his skull. Danny retaliated and he got prepared for Superman's next blow. As Superman got ready to punch him again, Danny became intangible which allowed him to give himslef full advantage of the situation. Superman was confused.

"Where the hell are you! Come out you coward! Face me!" yelled Superman as he did not acknowleged the many who gathered around Superman.

Suddenly he was shot again, but in the back paralyzing him.

"You white haired bitch," growled Superman as Danny chuckled maniacally. "Face it Supes, it shall be me who should be the hero of your precious town, Metrolopolis, and once I'm done with you, I shall make out and..." With that Superman gave Danny multiple blows in the face, stomach, chest, pelvis, anywhere he could hit and deestroy and with that final punch, Danny flew a few feet before colliding to the ground. Surprisingly, he still had enough strength within him. So to make his final attack, he began to shoot beams from his hands for the third but this time, Superman came repared and used heat vision. They were at a standoff. But it will be long until Superman's heat vision breached through Danny's ghostly beams. Superman's laser visions pierced it's way to Danny's heart killing him. Danny Phantom transformed back into a regular teenager Danny Fenton who was bleeding severely from the chest.

Superman now feeling guilty approached the boy in a hurry. He held him by the head and apoligized, but Danny looked up at Superman and said his final words.

"Superman, I normally don't this to anyone *cough 2x* but you *cough* need to go [bleep] yourself, you tight wearin' [bleep]" said Danny as he drawed in his last breath. Superman gently laid the teen down as he flew off to the sunset straight for Metropolis.

**Author's Notes:**** Review!**

**Peace!**


	2. Match 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in this story. All of them belong to their rightful creators and writers. **

**Welcome back to the epic return of Animation Death Match where your favroite characters from exisiting shows that I do not own face off to the death! Anyway, I hope you guys like this one as uch you liked the first match between Danny Phantom and Superman. Enjoy!**

Match 2:

It was a sunny day in the meadows in the Heart of America. A warrior wearing a white kimono, a black sash was meditating on the ground. This warrior had a pony tail on his head, and yet he was very quiet. As the wind blows in the sky the trees' leaves fly off their branches. It was a peaceful day for this warrior, Samarai Jack; however he was distured by a certain someone. Floating in the sky in a parachute was a football-headed baby wearing a yellow shirt under red overralls and a white, anthropranetic dog. Both of these strangers appeared in the sights of the peaceful warrior. Jack was curious about the duo. He stood up unarmed and approached them in a friendly manner. The baby with the red overalls glared at Jack in a means of pure hatred. The white dog was aloof, he just dreams about sitting at home watching TV and having a drink not being involved with such stupidity.

"Hello, there little one," greeted the peaceful warrior, "I am Jack, who must you be?"

"Your worst nightmare," said Stewie as he armed himself with a laser that he pulled out from his pocket and shot Jack. Jack flew from the little boy to a nearby tree. He got up, injured not expecting a little boy to have a weapon such as that. However, he manages not to retaliate which made Brian to think of him as both peaceful, and a fool at best.

"Seriously, you want to shake hands with a psychotic baby?" Brian asked.

"He's just only a baby," Jack said.

"Yeah, but a baby who just shot you!" said Brian.

"Well, you got a point," said Jack as Stewie continued his assault against Jack. He soon became frustrated when Jack swifly dodges the deadly beams that were aimed at him. Jack quickly pulls his trusty sword out from his sheath as he began to bat the beams off from their trail.

"No, no, no, no ,no, hell no!" yelled Stewie as he tried his best to kill Jack. However, Jack's motives was not to kill Stewie, but to confiscate the weapon away from him. As Jack draws closer to Stewie, he backs away as Brian just stood there like a stiff board and watched the action go down. By the time Jack got close enough to Stewie, Jack leaped forward snatched the laser away, threw it and sliced it in a clean swoop. Jack scored a landing as the laser exploded.

"No way," Stewie began to complain, "he just jumped over me, grabbed my [bleep] and sliced in two. What the hell man!" he turns to Jack.

"Yo' do you have any idea how much it costs. The economy is hell as it is already!" he complaind again. Jack peacefully walks towards Stewie as he puts his sword away revealing that he means no harm unless thart person retaliate violently and for that he must use deadly force, but unless you are a quote on quote harmless baby who somehow possesses advanced technilogy, you get a slide. Stewie glared at Jack as he picked him up and threw him up and down laughig. Stewie just laughed for the heck of it but inside he was still pissed. Brian sighed in frustration that he knew that Stewie does not stand a chance against Samarai Jack - until that when Jack hugs him and pats in the back, Stewie grabs a knife from out of nowhere, stabbed him in the back, grabbed a gun from of nowhere and shot him in the kne and then in the face killing him. Brian was horrified that he just murked the greatest samarai who ever lived. Jack lied on the ground bleeding to death as Stewie searches through his kimono like a junkie, grabbed his wallet and ran like hell. Brian facepalmed, and to play it safe, Brian grabbed his own gun from out nowhere (don't ask it's Family Guy) and shot Jack in the back multiple to make sure he was dead.

"C'mon, lets go!" yelled Stewie grabbing Brian's arm leaving the fallen samaria to rot in his grave.

**Author's Note: If you are angry if you're know it, go to a corner and think about your life! Yeah that's right! Anyway, yeah. Stewie vs. Samarai Jack. Hmm, that was kinda interesting. Do you think it was funny also? Anyway, for the ones who reviewed, thanks. Check out my next match coming up. this will involve around A, B, against C. Who will win this one. Review and tell me otherwise. Until then, I bid you all adiue and...**

**Peace!**


	3. Match 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All of them belong to their rightful creators and writers.**

**Hi and welcome back to this explosive new chapter of Animation Death Match: Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Do you know how we answer it. Of course you do. We don't give a [bleep] who wins, at least lets see some animated bodies float in the Red Sea or be damned of defeat. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We are cooking up A, B vs. C. You think the last two chapter are too short, well just you wait. Today's chapter is going to be much more longer. Just you wait. Remember to review if you want more chapters in the near future. **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter! Or you will be registered to compete in Animation Death Match!**

Match 3

In the park of an unknown city, a blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby were working for this gumball machine named Benson. They were mowing the lawn in the hot, July afternoon when a lollipop named Pops (of course) came in and greets them hello. A yeti, named Skips was helping Benson with the machanical problems with the carts that Mordecai and Rigby accendentally broke. A fat, green guy with his shirt off, named Mitch A.K.A Muscle Man (why?) was on top of his cart waving his shirt like a flag while the cart is being driven by a ghost with a hand on it's head named High Five Ghost.

Mordecai and Rigby, now finished with their chores put away their stuff and heads streight for the Cafe' where Mordecai's crush Margret works at.

At the Cafe', Margret brought the sandwiches to the boys as a movie trailer plays in the television. Rigby becomes stoked about the trailer so he asked Mordecai could he join because he bought the tickets. Mordecai refused because he also bought tickets to a chick flick that he was going to bring Margret to. Like last time, Rigby bitches, moans and complains about Mordecai going googly eyed at the girl that most likely marry someone else besides Mordecai because of his fear of being rejected by the girl he likes. Eventually, he sighs and rips the ticket to a chick flick to pieces. He waves Margret a bid farewell for now.

The two slackers were walking on the sidewalk heading to a game store with hours away till opening night of the new horror movie. They went inside, purchased a game, and headed out. Moments later, they were near the park - they were just across the street from it, but Rigby saw a woman blocking their path. The woman wore strange attire of clothing. She wore a golden tiarra, had a rope on her hips, her outfit blended in to that of a American flag (I think) and to top it all off, she was in perfect shape (her body was like an hourglass), she was somehow busty, and her hair was raven black.

"Dude, who is she?" Rigby asked, "and why is she wearing stripper clothing?"

A random boy was walking with his mother took a look at this woman glaring at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Mom, I'm scared," said the boy.

"Don't look at it , Billy, it will dissapear to the pole in the sky."

"But what would happen if I get to close to it?" said the child.

"She will malest you," said the mother as both she and the boy ran like hell.

"Yo' look bubba, we don't need any trouble," said Mordecai.

"Looks like trouble just found you," said the angry woman.

"What is she talking about? All she wants is just cash, dude. Just give her a hundred bucks and she'll be on her way," said Mordecai.

"Dude, she is not a stripper!" Mordecai protested.

"How can you tell?" asked Rigby, "I mean come on, who walks out in the open in public wearing that attire of nearly loose clothing? I mean really?" he turns to the woman, "Yo' look, get your protestute..." Angrily, the woman flew and punched Rigby in the face so hard that Rigby flew into and out of a building before he colided to another person's car.

"Yeowch," said Rigby.

"Rigby!" yelled Mordecai before he was picked up and thrown streight to the park. Rigby ran like hell trying to avoid the angry woman. The angry Amazonian chased towards Rigby as he ran like there was no tomorrow at all. By the time Rigby arrived at the park, Mordecai got up, injured as hell, as Benson came back angry as hell as usual as he yelled at Mordecai to get up and clean up the mess he made before he saw an angry Amazonian zoom into the park in super sonic speed.

"What the...who the heck is..." Just before Wonder Woman could lend her powerful fist to Benson's face, Mordecai pushed him out of the way as he was delivered a powerful punch in the jaw following a swift kick to the crotch, a deadly uppercut and a spine breaking roundhouse kick. Mordecai flew to the second floor of the house.

"MY HOUSE!" yelled Benson as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed 9-11 before Wonder Woman grabbed Benson's arm and tore it off of him, litterally.

"YAAAAAAAAGH, My [bleeeeeeeeep]-ing arm! The humanity!" as he cried over his detatched arm, Wonder Woman picked him up and broke his spine. Yelling in intense pain, Muscle Man came to the rescue on his cart with his ghostly companion. However, the rescue will soon become a damsel in distress when Wonder Woman punched the engine, threw High Five Ghost as Mitch was thrown off the cart. He collided to a wall. Rigby picked up a crowbar and hits her in the head, which was hurting her very badly. Mordecai got up scraped, cut up, and severely bruised as he too grabbed something and abused the hell out of Wonder Woman. Skips came by and saw the senseless violence against one woman. He demanded everyone to stop which gave her the opportunity to fly away. Thinking they've won, Rigby spits out three of his teeth in victory. Benson was still pissed by what the hell just happened. His arm was litterally pulled out from his body, he got a black eye, he was scraped, and brused and don't forget to mention that his spine was nearly broken (matter a fact they were on the verge of breaking). Just before they can celebrate with dogs and burgers, they got out and saw the Amazonian woma carrying a 4 no wait 370-ton cruise ship with people still on it plus a nuke attatched to it.

"What the hell is wrong with this woman!" Rigby asked now becoming three times as scared than before.

"Maybe it's that time of the month, even for a crazy super-powered chick," said Benson as she threw the shp with people on it with the bomb. By the time the ship collided with the house, Both the house and everything and everyone in that 100+ mile radius were incinerated in the intense heat and light from this radioactive bomb. After the explosion. Skips and Muscle Man came out alive knowing that his friends were incinerated. This left both Skips, Muscle Man and the now nearly naked Wonder Woman.

"How the heck she survived?" yelled Mitch.

"She's a one tough bitch, I tell you what," said Skips. Muscle Man thought of a plan to defeat this woman, but more times out of 10, it will cost him both his friendship with Skips, and his life.

"Mitch, what the hell are you doing?" asked Skips now worried.

"Don't worry bro, I gots this, right High Five?" Mitch looked around for his ghost pal, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked for him everywhere, but nowhere in sight. Lookibg for vengeance for his n\possiblity that HFG could 've killed, he ran to Wonder Woman. "You know who else that wants to kick the ass of a murderer?" he asked before he got to her and by the time he did he said, "My mom!" he jumped up in the air before he was grabbed by the neck.

"Whoops," that was last words before Wonder Woman bit his neck clean off leaving his corpse to bleed like a water fountain. She spat the head off, and threw Mitch's head on the ground.

"Oh, come on, bro. That was not called for!" he said.

Skips gulped. He grabbed a gun and shot himself. Wonder Woman appraoched the now dead Skips and spat on his grave. Leaving Wonder Woman to walk into the empty eerie sunset.

Meanwhile with HFG, he woke up now conscience and looked around his surrounding. He got into his knees (if he had knees) and sobbed. "You maniacs, you blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" he yelled before the sun darkened the night.

**Author's Note:**** You like it, review. You hate it, review. Reviews are the only way for another chapter to be launched. So be aware of the next match of Animation Death Match. ADM.**

**Peace! or is it?**


	4. Match 4 part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in the story. They all belong to their rightful creators. **

**Two chapters in a row! Now is that a party. A vs. B! I know that in the last chapter Wonder Woman vs. The Park was kinda idiotic. Now, here is another match for all you readers! **

**What would happen if A becomes Y and Z and B just stays B but becomes mutated into some sort of freak! Are you team A or B? find out who wins and who dies in ADM!**

Match 4

In Mr. Smoothies parking lot, a boy with brown hair, wearing a black shirt under a green jacket with a number 10 on the side, Ben Tennyson was taking a sip of his smoothies as he approaches his black and green car. After he finished his 4th serving of those drinks, he threw it away, got in his car, and drove off. In the windy, starry night sky, the moon was illuminating precious light into the surface of the Earth. By the time Ben Tennyson was 5 blocks away from the suburbs, he saw a little girl blocking his path. He hits the breaks and honked his horn twice. The girl looked like she was 11 years old. She wore a green shirt with a red dragonfly on the center. She had brown eyes, and she was Asian. Ben honked on his horn again before he stepped out to confront her why she was not moving an inch.

"By the time he was near her, Ben was about to open his mouth until he was picked up by the girl and thrown to his car.

"Owch," Ben complained, "That's smarts!"

This was the girl known as Juniper Lee also known as the Te Xuan Ze. Ben got up injured as he saw that the girl grabbed a lamp post and rammed it on Ben's car. After she did that, she gave him a nice good kick to the chest rendering him to fly from his car to the street behind his now wrecked car.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ben said, "I'm getting my ass kicked by an 11-year old."

The Asia girl picked up the car with her bear hands and slammed it on the ground missing Ben.

"Okay, enough is enough," said Ben as he activated his Ultimatrix, flipped through his playlist until he saw the creature that caught his eye. He then slamed the dial down as he was engulfed in emerald green light. When the light died down, standing by his place was a 4 armed red muscular extraterrestrial with 4 green eyes.

"Four-" before Ben could finish bellowing out the name of his transformations, Juniper kicked him in the gut resulting him to fly a few feet away from him. Once she did that, she began to charge towards him. Ben got up angry as he began to charge towards her. Then before they know it, they clashed at one another.

Juniper was struggling against Fourarms, but that doesen't mean that she has the strength to pick him up and throw him to a nearby building. Ben touched the badge of his Ultimatrix and transformed into an orange crab with a brain that would out-compete all of the brieghtest minds on the planet.

"Brainstorm!" he said.

He opened up his biological/machanical hatch and released an electrical blast at June, but dissapointingly, she dodges them. and gave a swift kick before she was electricuted by Brainstorm.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you," said Brainstorm.

June got up unwilling to admit surrender as she got into her fighting stance.

"You're kidding me, right?" Brainstorm said before he was punched by Juniper.

"Brainstorm released numerous amounts of electrical blasts at June, but missing at the same time.

"There is nowhere you can run, surrender now and let us make peace together!" said Brainstorm offering his hand of freindship as June grabbed his hand. But then Earth slamming him down on the ground. Grabbing a bottle of water and spilling it on Brainstorm's face.

"Why you!" Brainstorm said as he opened his hatch and began to shoot electrical blasts at her but then in the long run ends up electricuting himself. He was sent flying to a building next to him. He transformed back to his human self. Juniper grabbed the lam post shge threw and approached an injured Ben.

To be continued...

**Author's Note: ****Review for part 2 **


	5. Match 4 part 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters mentioned in the story. They all belong to their rightful creators. **

**Well it's that time of day again. Wellwhile you are all busy watching pointless reality shows, I was busy writing my other fanfic that I forgot everything about the 4th match. Well, here it is in the flesh yet again in Animation Death Match. Note: No caracters were harmed in this fanfic.**

**Match 4.5**

Like we last left off, Juniper was heading streight for Ben in superspeed, but Ben quickly got up, tranformed into a flying, red stingray and zapped green blasts of energy straight towards Juniper. He became frustrated that she easily dodged them as if they were nothing. He needed to try a different approach. But before he did, Juniper gave a swift kick to the jaw rendering Ben to fly to a wall of a building. Next, she tried to stab Ben with the same lampost, but faled when Ben transformed into a blue moth mn and blew ice from his mouth, he then turned intangible which made June angrier, as she tried to figure out where in the hell was he before it was too late when Ben in the form of heatblast threw fireballs at Juniper setting her on fire. June fell on her back in intense pain. Benjimin Tennyson then transformed back into a regular teenager as he watched the 11 year old burning herself alive in the heavy blazr of hell fire.

"You mutha [bleep]-er," she said.

"We can be friends, let me help you," he said.

"I don't want your [bleep]-ing help you no good [bleep]!" she screamed.

Ben lifted up his arm, flipped through his playlist immediately and transdormed back into a blue mothman in which he bellows the name Big Chill. He blew ice crystals from his mouth to cool her doewn saving her life.  
Juniper was shivering from the intense cold that she recieved.

"Thanks," she gapsed.

"You're welcome," he said.

"You know what, you'r alright," she said.

"Really?" Ben said hopefully that he made a new friend.

"Yeah," she said, "That you are a sucker!"

"Say what?" and with that, Juniper quickly pulled out a red stone, and chantd a spell to not just send hi to an unknown realm but to also kill the opponent of her chosing and with that as she shot the beam emmiting from that red, magic stone, Ben glowed red at first but then he exploded into millions of anatomy rice. Juniper saw the Ultimatrix falling to the ground as she looked both ways just in case nobody wasn't looking, jayed the watch and ran like hell.

After she left, some random guy wearing a blue shirt with and a chain around his necklooked in all directions and saw Ben's leftovers everywhere. This was the ever named Smokey from the Compton areas of South-Central Los Angeles. He came to Bellwood just for a vacation with his friend Craig and his girl.

"Damn, Ben 10!" he yelled, "You just got knock the [bleep] out, nigga!" he yelled as he walked away before he took his camera phone and took a picture at the remains of the fallen teen hero.

**Author's Note:** New Match is on the way. Review with this one and the other one if you want Match 6.


	6. Match 5

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters entioned in this fanfics. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Part 2 is up for you guys who like this fic! I know that I will be called colorful words for this, but do you blame me! I know that this show is for pre-schoolers, but what's the point? For the one's who don't know what show what I'm talking about, you should watch a show of a mouse thing who wears glasses. The title should not be named. Even though I'll be given a lot of hell by it's fanbase. Yeah, but that's that deal of growing up. Anyway, this match will be between A and B vs. D and C. Who do you think would win? A and B or D through Z. You decide, readers! You decide! This is the epic return of the chapter of most peole are waiting for, The fifth match of Animation Death Match! Enjoy! If you dare! [laughs aniacally].**

**Match 5**

It was an ordinary day in Elwood City. We meet a brown thing named Arthur walking with his little sister who wears a pink dress named DW. They were walking home from school one day when a yellow bulldog amed Binkie awas pushed to the side of the street by another yellow dog named Jake. The yellow buldog, Binkie was angry at the other dog, so he tries to run over to the dog and try to give him a nice punch until he was socked by a young boy who wears a white hat for no reason, a green backpack, jeans who had bug eyes. This was the ever known Fin the Human. He was carrying a golden sword and pointed it to Arthur and his sister.

"Arthur, I'm scared," DW shrivled.

"Why are we in this fanfic?" Arthur asked.

"Because you suck!" Jake yelled punching Binkie in the face repeatedly until Bikie began to bleed from the nse to his mouth.

Arthur, ignoring that last comment was faced by the heroic preteen who carries a golden sword.

"Okay, pal," said Arthur, "We don't want any trouble."

"Too bad, trouble just found you you four eyed nerd!" said Jake laughing as he litterally beats the living shit out Binkie. Binkie fights back only to be be pushed and punched by a vampire teenaged girl carrying an axe guitar who was later was punched by a blue jay named Mordecai.

"Who the hell let him in?" Jake asked.

"Arthur, they cussed," DW said.

"Ahhh quit ya whinin'!" said a raccoon carrying a gun and aimed it at DW's face. DW began to cry as Arthur began to be in his protective mode as he pushed Rigby down on the ground only to be punched, sliced, stabbed, kicked in the crotch multiple times ad shot in the knee by a green fat guy named Muscle Man. Meanwhile with Binkie, Binkie began to charge towards Jake only again to be scked by him and forcfuly throw in the street where a black minivan ran over him, When the van passed. Binkie got up, injured. Coming out from the mini van was a CIA agent. He had a wide broad chin, and no facial hair. Stan Smith grabbed a gn and shot Binkie down until he was nothing but mush. Fin cae in and grabbed his sword, picked up the dead bulldog and decapitated his head from his body rendering his blood to to be throw in the air like water in the water fountain. The vampire teen, Marceline came and drank his blood. It wasn't until the Blade team came in and startd to drink his blood.

"Binkie!" DW yelled as she and the now injured Arthur began to run for their lives.

"They're getting away!" Rigby pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock!" he said, "We must catch them before they get him."

"You won't need too," said a man wearing a suit of somekind. This man wore a siit like statd before, he had on sunglasses, and he was nearly bald at that. He had a threatening tone in his voice.

"What do you mean Agent Smith?" asked Jake the Dog.

"The one has alrwady got them already. Once Neo get to him, I can easily track them down, and kill them," said Smith.

"and what if this fails?" asked Finn now covered in blood from massacring the hundreds who saw the mureder of Binkie.

"Then we must engage on a nuclear attack," said Smith.

**Author's Notes:**** Surealism is a bitch isn't it? Well, if you want more, review on what you think of the chapter so far and what do you think what would happen in the next chapter. Always review they are always appreciated and...**

**Peace!**


	7. Match 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any character in this fanfic. **

**Welcome back to Animation Death Match. In this match, well this is going to be a little bit different. This match is going to have A vs. B. And for the person that says that the last match was epic, you are now praised. Anyway, this match will be a little longer than expected. So yeah. Anyway, enjoy the fic and blah, blah, blah, and more blahs to go with the other blah. Also, I'm not a fan of a franchise that is in this fic nor am I familiar with it, so after you read this fic, educate me about this character who is red and black [hint-hint].**

_**Warning: This match will not be censored. For the ones who are not confortable with extreme language and sexual content, and gore, skip now. Go to the next match or the previous one if you are not confortable. Thank You.**_

**Match 6**

It was a sunny day in the middle of nowhere in the state of Alabama. It was a hot summer day, very hot indeed. We catch up with a black hedgehog, Shadow was walking in the street, minding his own buisness. He grabbed a soda from a vending machine from a nearby store looking all cool as always. After he finished with his soft drink, he tossed it in the trash, hardly recognizing the recycling bin right next to it. He continued strolling his way to the outskirt of the hot, summer environment. "Ring, ring," his cellphone rang. He picked up the cellphone and answered the call.

"Yeah, who's this?" Shadow asked.

"It's me, man, Yo, what the fuck man?" said the stranger.

"What, wait? Who in the hell is this?" Shadow was confused. Who was this stranger?

"Don't play games with me man," said the stranger on the phone, "I know what you did, I know what you fucking did you cunt!"screamed the stranger on the phone.

"Hey, I don't who are you," said Shadow, "And I don't have any beef with you alright."

"Yeah, says who with the guy who has a black coat on, bitch nigga," said the stranger angrily.

"Hey, hold up for a minute there man..."

"Once I get down there, you will be spending time alone being butt raped by the devil you fuck!" yelled the stranger hanging up.

Shadow was disturbed by the stranger's comment. So he erased it from his mind. He headed straight for a small town just miles away from where he got his soda. He met up with a blue hedgehog, Sonic who was also strolling in the sidewalk with his friend Amy. He didn't bother Sonic or anyone else since they moved away from there other town of course. He classified Sonic as a lost cause meaning that it was too rediculous for him to keep fighting. So yeah. He left Sonic alone and strolled to the park where an orange and white fox who wears a mask of some kind hides out. Shadow sits on the bench crossing his legs as if he dosen't care until suddenly the fox jumped from behind the bench carrying a gun and pointing it streight at Shadow's left temple.

"I know what you did," he said, "I know what you fucking did. You fucking whore."

Shadow was confused. Who was this guy anyway.

"Okay, you need to calm the fuck down. I don't know what you are and what you are talking about. Just leave me be and they're won't be any trouble at all, got it."

"Fuck that shit!" said the fox, "Not after for what you did you fucking sex obsessed whore!"

Shadow was beggining to lose his patience. "I'm going to tell you once again, put the gun awy or I'll shove it up your ass and pull the trigger," Shadow threatened.

"Not if I pull it first," said the fox, "After all, after you slept with Dora, you fucked me up. You fucked me up man. You did. And now I'm going to make you fucking pay," he said softly in his ear. Shadow was wide eyed.

"Swiper?" he recalled.

"Yeah," he said, "Look pass the flesh. Look into your dull cow eyes and see your enemy."

"Swiper, I do not know what the fuck are you talking about," Shadow said.

"There is nowhere you can hide from me, watch man! No way you fucking cunt fucker," he said. Shadow heard the slight clang of Swiper's finger pulling ever so slowly on the trigger. He swiftly grabbed Swiper's arm, flipped him over the bench and grabbed his gun which was thrown in the air.

He pointed it to Swiper. "Okay, no more games!" said Shadow, "I don't know who the fuck you are Swiper, but I'm telling you I didn't fuck Dora you sick bastard!" Shadow said.

"Go eat a dick, you fuck!" yelled Swiper jumping back to his feet, pulling two extra pistols and began firing at Shadow. Shadow dodged the incoming bullets fired by Swiper. Shadow hid behind the fence waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Come out, come out where ever you are! You know you want to play. Hey, I know, let's play hide and go..." Swiper spots Shadow.

"...die," Swiper said as he continued his rounds. Shadow back flipped over the runed bench and shot 3 perfect shots at Swiper. He was shot in the shoulder, luckily didn't hit a major vessle.

**"FUCK!" **yelled Swiper as he shot a hellstorm of bullets at Shadow who were dodging them. Shadow quickly finds cover. Shadow fired rounds of bullets at Swiper who was shot by the way, but still had enough strength within him to put a hit on Shadow.

"You wil pay for fucking my meal ticket!" yelled Swiper continuing shooting at Shadow.

"Why in the fuck wil I ever fuck a 4 year old?" Shadow asked, "It's sick!"

"So the fuck what!" he yelled, "A pussy is a pussy!"

"You are sick!" Shadow yelled, "Who in the living hell will find (in my age) Dora atrractive. That is so wrong! Why are we even fighting? You're accusing me for fucking a 4 year old, and you are upset that what again?" Shadow was disturbed by this disturbed fox.

Swiper stopped firig nas he continued bitching and complaining and trying to tell him the very words that should not be said about a 4 year old.

"I fucking love her in all of my life. I am her husband you fuck! Shit, man."

"Okay dude. One, you are abusing the F-bomb, two, you need help, badly, and three, get the fuck out of sight you sick person," said Shadow, "...and to think that I was evil."

"Fuck you!" Swiper blurted out," Fuck the world! Fuck all of ya'll! Im'ma kill you! Im'ma kill you!" Swiper yelled in anger before he was shot in the back. He turned around and saw a mokey who wore boots.

"You f..."

The monkey shot him again. Once Swiper was on the floor, the monkey approached Swiper and shot him 20 times in the back making sure that he dosen't get up.

"Boots?" Shadow was confused.

"Whatever Swiper said, was a lie," Boots said in a very deep voice.

"Boot? What the fuck is going on here?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah we all want to know that," said a random guy wearing a green shirt and brown pants accompanied by a brown great dane with black spots.

"Shadow didn't sleep with Dora, and Swiper isn't Dora's husband," Boots said.

"Yeah no shit," said Shadow putting his gun away.

"Swiper raped her, " he said, "He was too drunk to live. So I tracked him down and killed him in public. So you have a great day sir," said Boots pulling out a smoke bomb from out of nowhere and threw it in the ground making the bomb to explode smoke. Shadow ad the others coughed. When the smoke cleared out, Boots dissapeared.

"This is one wierd day that I hope will never repeat," said Shadow walking to a nearby bench as the rest went back to their everyday lives paying no attention to Swiper's rotting corpse.

**Author's Notes: Want more! Review!**


	8. Match 7

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story.**

**Hello and welcome back to Animation Death Match. Miss me. I know you did. Well, how about we get this party started then. Today, we have A against B going against C but with a twist. Yeah, this a twist match. The very first. Make sure to review or favorite it if you wish, mainly review, because here is the ultimate matches of ultimate matches.**

Match 7

In an abandoned town, a young girl who wears a pink hat, wore circular glasses, slightly chubby who also wore a pink shirt was standing in the road angrily as she faces her opponent. Meet Meg Griffin, the black sheep of the Griffin family. On her wrist was a strage watch of some kind. The watch was purple and hot pink. The faceplate on the watch was also purple and hot pink. The body was purple but it had a strange pink hourglass on it. It glowed pink brightly. Across from her was a fat boy who wore a blue shirt and black pants. Chris Griffin was his name and he stood there glaring at his sister. What he holds in his left hand was a red and white ball of somekind. It had a button in the front, and last but not least there was another fat man who wore a white shirt and jeans. His skin was an odd color. It was yellow. Plain yellow. On his left middle finger was a green power ring with a lantern encased in the middle. Meg was lifting her arm revealing the Omnitrix, Chris activated the Pokeball to increase in size, and Homer transformed from an ordinary man to a man wearing all green with a lantern symbol in the middle of his chest. He also wore a mask.

"One man standing wins," said Homer.

Meg activated her Omnitrix as Chris throws his Pokeball.

"Picachu I choose you," Chris summoned. Once the ball hits the ground, a flash of red light appeared, and when the light died down standing at it's place was a yellow and red mouse thing tht he calls a Picachu. "Pickachu!" it said.

"Yellow mouse thing, prepare to be greened," said Homer as he formed a bat with his ring and rammed it at the pokemon. Pickachu dodged it easily by Chris's commands. Meanwhile with Meg, she was flipping through her aliens until she got the one she wanted.

"Don't worry she-bitch, Im'ma get ya next," said Homer.

"I don't think so," Meg said as she pressed the dial down. Once she did that, the Omnitrix merged in with her skin and pink light was rushing through her vains. She was enguled in rosy pink light. And when the light died down, standing in Meg's place was a four armed female version of Fourarms.

"Fourarms!" Meg roared. The pink and purple Omnitrix symbol appeared on her chest. Meg charges towards Homer as Pickachu continuously dodges Homer's attacks. "Stand still you yellow, red thing rat you!" Homer yelled before he was pushed by fourarmed meg. Homer was knocked down. He then formed a gun with his ring and fired green bullets at Meg. Meg was seriously hurt, but not to the extant. She continuously charges towards Homer as Pickachu commanded by Chris was electricuted. Meg was thrown up in the air. Thikning that Fourarms was a bad choice against Pickachu, she pressed the symbol on her chest. She was once again engulfed in the same pink light and when the light died down standing in her place was the female version of Brainstorm.

"Brainstorm!" Meg yelled.

"Merdstorm," Homer teased but then he was electricuted yet again by Pickachu.

"Pickachu thunderbolt!" Chris demanded.

"PIIIIIIICKAAAAAA..." as Pickachu charged up, Homer knoew what was going happen next, he formed a green forcefield around himself.

"...CCCCCHHHUUUUUU!" Pickachu screamed releasing megatons upon megatons of electricity through the air. The electricity riccocheted off Homer's shield of will. Chris ordered Pickachu to do it again, but before he did it, Homer created a chainsaw with his ring and as Pickachu was charging towards Homer, he got ready, and by the time it leaped, Homer sliced Pickachu in half. Half of the pokemon's body was caught by Homer and the half landed in Brainstorm's face. Homer took a bite at the dead pokemon.

"Delicious," Homer said.

"You big meanie," Chris yelled before Homer formed a gun with his ring and shot him just before Meg as Brainstorm opened up her cranial hatch exposing her brain and unleashed electrical upon Homer. Homer was electricuted not once but 8 times for killing her brother - even though she was suppose to kill him. After her little fit, she transformed one more time into a 100 foot tall alien. She was the female version of Way Big.

"Waybig!" Meg roared as she picked up the electricuted but conscience Homer and crushed him at first, but then decided another fate for him.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" he begged. He tried to activate his ring, but the thing was, it shorted out. Meg opened her mouth and tossed Homer down her throat.

She pressed the symbol on her chest again tranforming her back into regular old Meg. Her stomach didn't extend like crazy only a little bit, but Homer in this case begged Meg to get out. She ignored him as she sat down next to abandoned warehouse to let her acids do the slow, painful killing.

"Help!" he yelled.

**Author's Notes: What do you think of this chapter so far. You want more matches or like the one I just wrote, review. They get more chapters. Heh, heh. Anyway, Peace!**


	9. I Am Taking Requests

**Disclaimer: I do not own an character mentioned in this story**

**Author's Note: I am clearly runnig out of ideas for this fic as seen in that last one. Yeah, big mistake. I will be happy to take requests, starting on the very first review I had. It's not bad by the way. Be sure to come back. More matches will be on the way, this time I'm taking requests.**


	10. Match 8

**Welcome to the very first Animation Death Match Special. Today, this match is going to be something totally different. This one reviewer had the best idea in the history of best ideas. For the ones who gave me other reviews, your requests will be made. You know who you are with this ingenious review! Here is the ninth match in ADM! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Match 9**

In a playground near an elementary school, an angry, bitchy old lady, Miss Finster was strolling around the playground, spitting in almost every angle of the playground.

"Kids," she grumbled despite sshe works as an educator in the school. Though children wasn't the only problem this lady has. Apparently she had a hatred of a certain dog. A purple poodle of some kind was walking to the playground and saw an old lady glaring at her. The dog stood up in twos getting into her fighting stance. Meet Cleo, the purple poodle. She's friends with a red, mutated dog and a fat yellow brown pug whatever he is, T-Bone. They had certain issues against one another, an issue that'll make Link and Zelda from that crappy, mid 80s cartoon "The Adventures of Zelda" look like a happy couple. Like something of a classic western movie, they had a standoff. Grim was rolling around in between them.

"I am not tumbleweed," Grim said as the wind blows him away.

"You bitch," said Finster.

"I know right," said Cleo as she pulled out two .44 mm pistols.

"You know I hate dogs of all kinds. Especially rats. Yes, rats. Heh, I can't believe people such as myself call youse a dog. You ain't no dog. Not even close. You look like a Jerry Mouse reject," said Finster. Cleo wasn't offended. She just stood there giggling at her ignorance.

"Wow, that's a good one," she said, "What you got that from? From the desperate club?"

Finster growled at her and pulled out two ASP pistols.

Cleo had a smuggish, but an idealistic look across her face.

"Smaller guns, for such a big mouth," Cleo said. This made Finster to finally explode. That was when all hell broke loose. She began to fire a hellstorm of bullets at Cleo. But she became frustrated to see Cleo cartwheeling missing the bullets fired from Finster's firearm. Cleo flipped to a monkey bar and began firing at Finster, who also missed. Cleo flipped and flew towards Finster as she herself flew towards Cleo. In a dramatic effect, they shot eachother, yet again missing eachother in slow motion. The bullets were flying everywhere missing their targets as their trails ripples the air they cut through. By the time they hit the ground they ran out of bullets from their guns and pointed it at eachother.

"You're empty?" said Finster.

"As are you, bitch," said Cleo as she backflipped away from Finster. She stuck a landing and saw another firearm hanging on a seat of a swing. She picked up an abandoned Benelli B76 and began shooting. Like if anyone haven't seen this coming, Finster ran to the school. Cleo follows her as she presumes shooting at her only for Finster to do cool spectacular flips and spins missing the bullets. By the time she heads to the priniciple office, she picked up the principle's 2 assault rifles as Cleo barged in. Once she did, Flinster hid behind the principle's desk for cover.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Cleo said merrily looking for the stingy old woman. Finster popped up from the desk and said, "You want to play rough, okay!" Finster yelled, "Say hello to my little friend, bitch!" She shot a mega-hellstorm of bullets at Cleo. But like a god of somekind. Cleo encased herself in a blue forcefield.

"What the [bleep]!" Finster yelled, "Since when the [bleep] dogs can generate forcefields?"

"Since schools licked my none existent balls, dick!" yelled Cleo as she shot Flinster in the head. In Flinster's final act. She continues to shoot Cleo, only for the bullets to ricochet and pierce throughout her body killing her immediately. Flinster dropped dead bleeping immensely on the floor. Cleo blew on her smoking firearms as she prepared to leave, but suddenly she was stopped by a certain preteen boy who wears his hat backwards, wears a jacket under a white shirt. TJ was confused by why he ws seeing a dog in twos smoking a blunt.

"Am I dreaming?" TJ asked

Cleo shoots TJ point blank in the head.

"Naw," she said, "This is all a dream, kid," she blew circles, "...all but a dream." She digs around the dead boy's pockets to look for his wallet. She finally finds his wallet and flees like hell leaving the dead bodies to rot in the school.

Outside, a helicopter stopped by. Out from the helicopter were two blonde girls who wore suits and carried suitcases. Emily Elizabeth and Mandy were proud of Cleo. Emily smiled at Cleo's mission.

"Finster was only the beggining," Emily said as Mandy gave Cleo her next hit. The pucture showed a girl who had on a dark blue cloak.

"It shall be done, my lord," she said. As the two blondes got back on their helicopter as Cleo got on her black motorcycle riding into the sunset.

**Author's Notes: Too dark? Too bad! Want more? Review!**


	11. Match 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story.

**Hi there, ladies and gents! Are you ready to go back to schoo, if you are than you are not human! I hope you guys grabbed your water botles and your snacks, because I am going to take it up a knotch. A vs. B - other, but with a twist. You wanna know who it is? Read and tell me what you think. **

**Note: This is a parody.**

**Match 9  
**

In the Jerry Springer Show, sitting on a chair in front of the audience was a Japanese girl who wore a pink jacket and a white skirt. She had brown eyes and carried black and green dog shit. Wait correction, a black and green alien life form that is a mini mechamorph. Julie and her "pet" Ship was on the chair with another old man carrying cards with his name on the back. Jerry was asking questions about her relationship between her boyfriend Ben Tennyson and a mysterious woman that she saw naked.

"Let's start with you, Julie," said Jerry.

Julie was wiping tears from her eyes.

"It was midnight, and I came home and I-I saw panties on the floor. Dirty, smelly, panties, ad a bra was hanging on my TV. I was sure that my parents were at it again. But when I went to my bedroom, I saw a woman with pink hair and my boyfriend in the buff. They were - were, ugh. My god!" Julie cried.

"So this must be a hard time for you," said Jerry.

"You bet it is," said Julie, "It was very hard."

"So was this the first time you saw this, or was..."

"20 times over, maybe more. It happened so much that I lost count," said Julie.

"Goddamn," Jerry said under his breath, "So about Ben, tell me about him?"

"Well, when I first met him, he was nice and sweet. Saving the planet from..."

"He's an environmentalist?" Jerry asked.

"No, a superhero," said Julie.

"Dafuq?" commented a man.

"He has a watch that can transform him into aliens and such," Julie said.

"Wow, a superhero, so are you Mary-Jane Watson, or Lois Lane?" asked Jerry.

Julie glares at Jerry but sighs, "No, neither, I'm just me, but after a year, he became obnoxious, alot obnoxious than he was when he met me," Julie said.

"Do tell," said Jerry.

"What I'm saying is that, well for one, the first thing I began to notice was his attidude n being a hero. He was so into that than with his friends or me for that matter," Julie said.

"Really?" Jerry asked, "Explain what happened next."

And then so she did, she went on and on about Ben and her relationship until she got to the point of him being a total asshole and a drunk.

"So you really want for Ben to hear this if he was here, right?" Jerry asked.

Julie nodded.

"Well, he's here, how about you tell him for yourself by what you feel," said Jerry as Ben came out pissed off at Julie.

"Yo' what the fuck, bruh?" he screamed.

"I saw you in the bedroom with that pink bitch!" yelled Julie.

"What pink bitch, you the only pink bitch, bitch!" said Ben drinking rum.

"Yeah, then why were all the panties on the floor?" Julie questioned.

"Just 'cause bruh."

"Don't bruh me, bruh. You know what I'm talking about!"

"What the fuck are you talking about bitch?" Ben yelled throwing a bottle of rum at one man in the audience.

"Yo! Watch where you throw your damn thing!" he yelled.

"No wait, memory comin' back," said Ben, "Yeah I had been sleepin' wit' some one," said Ben smiling.

Julie was wide eyed.

"Who?" Julie yelled.

"How about we find that out for ourselves, here is the pink girl she mentioned," Jerry said. Out from the doorway was a girl with bumblegum hair wearing a pink dress and had bug eyes.

"You slept with her?" Julie was questioning Ben's intelligence, "You fucked her over me?"

"Yeah, and I did things to him than I did to anybody," she said limping her body seductively.

"The fuck?" Julie yelled as she storms to PB and began to kick her ass. Ben was watching over the fight as a strand of white hair began to appear on his chin. As the guards seperated the them, a second Ben Tennyson wearing brown pants and a black and green shirt with the number 10 in the middle came in running and saw himself drinking rum and 2 girls huffing and puffing at eachother.

"You must be the clone of Ben 10?" Jerry asked the second one.

"I'm not a clone, bruh. I'm the real Ben 10, that's a decoy!" he yelled.

"I ain't no decoy punk bitch!" yelled Ben number 1, "I'm da real Ben 10, he a fake!"

"I'm not no fake you asshole," yelled Ben number 2, "I'm the real Ben Tennyson.

And yet again another person appeared pissed off, a boy who wears a white hat and a green backpack for no reason named Finn and his yellow dog, Jake came running.

"You fucking asshole!" yelled Finn pulling out his sword from his pack as he jumped over the guards and jumped on Ben number 1.

"Get off me buckfuck!" yelled Ben number 1 at the white hat boy.

"Get off him," said a guard before he was stabbed by Finn from pure rage.

Jerry was trying to keep the peace to a degree, as the people (half) were terrified and the other half were down right entertained.

"Well uh," That was all Jerry had to say until a black man wearing a clock as a chain came in yelling his stage name as Ben number 1 got up and kicked Finn in the crotch as Ben number 2 activated the ripoff of the iPhone, I mean his new Omnitrix and transformed into Fourarms as another Ben came in disturbed by why they were two Bens in the same area. Before he turned back he was shot in the face by a muscular black man with an afro who says his name most of the time, Black Dynamite shot 10 years old Ben 3 times and pushes him to the side.

"Where is the jabass bastard who slept with one of my hoes?" he asked rudlley before he was hit by a chair by a man wearing blue and red costume with an S in the center of his costume.

"I'm looking for the..." Black Dynamite grabbed Superman's throat and Earth slammed him on the ground.

Ben number 2 as Humngusaure charged at Ben number 1 who has no idea how he got that way as for Julie and Princess Bumblegum, PB pulled out an AK-47 as Julie merged with her alien counterpart forming a black and green suit.

"I am going to carve you up you pink bastard for fucking my boyfried!" she yelled.

"Not if I kill ya first bitch!" yelled Bumblegum. Meanwhile, the audience sat there and cheered like it was a Saturday night football game. Jerry was in the corner while his guards tried to get rid of their guests, but wind up up either crushed, smashed, shot at, beaten to death, or slashed.

"When did this became a death match?" asked Jerry. It didn't take long for the audience to act out. They were all shooting eachother and stabbing at one another.

Meawhile back up stage, Ben number 2 was busy beating the living shit out of Ben number 1. The bloody battle lasted untl Ben number 2 began to realize that his double developed a white beard, an againg face and blue skin.

"What the hell?" Ben number 1 punched the living shit out Ben number 2. Julie turned around and saw Ben blue.

"Ben?" Julie was confued.

"PB turned around ad saw a blue, white haired Ben Tennyson who looks almost identical to...

"...I fucked the Ice King?" Princess Bubblegum was disgusted.

"I think the whore buisness isn't woring out for a isn't it?" Julie asked before she shot Bubblegum in the face killing her.

"I knew that I was innocent," said Ben.

"You fucked Lois?" asked Superman being choked by Black Dynamite.

"You fucked my bitches?" Black Dynamite asked pissed off.

"You fucked Bubblegum?" asked Finn pissed off.

"You fucked Princess Rainacorn who killed herself for our breakup?" Jake asked.

"You fucked me?" Julie asked disgusted.

"What, I can't handle myelf anymore! I want to fuck! Why do you think I wanna kidnap prinesses," Ice King asked.

"Say what?" Everyone was now angry. Jerry was in fetal poisition sucking on his thumb.

Ice King was now in deep shit.

Everyone all ganged up on the Ice King.

"Now, now, you don't want things to get messy, right?" Ice King asked before he was attacked by alot of people. After that. The people left and went on with their lives leaving the Ice King in peaces, litterally.

Aftet they left, Jerry came out of the corner and cleared his throat.

"Well that was wierd," he said before he was shot. Holding a smoking handgun was a bald kid wearing a blue hat with bug eyes who wore a yellow shirt and red shoes.

"I'm Calliou, nigga," said Calliou in a deep tone in voice. He puts his pistol away, and smoked a blunt. He left the stage leaving the dead hosrt to rot in his show.

**Author's Note:**** To Dark? Too Bad! To Gruesome? Tough Titty! Wat More? Review!**


	12. Match 10

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any charaters mentioned in this fic. **

**Welcome back to Animatio Death Match. Tonight, I'm going to bring you the latest of death matches. Tonight, it's A vs. B in a tail-tail showdown. Drama will ensue as well as fights. Well, see you on the other side, folks.**

**Match 10**

It was nighttime in Elm Street. A certain monster with burnt, rusty red skin with raser hands was standing by his "House of Death" waiting on someone, but who. He checked his watch twice as the wolf ahead howls at the moon. He was taking a stroll after his traditional standing to bring on the next kill for his amusement - until suddlenly he was sucker punched by a mysteriou stranger. He flew into someone's house.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled the red monster also known as the legendary Freddy Krueger.

He stood up and saw a little girl wearing a green shirt with a black horizontal line. Buttercup was pissed off.

"You little shit! Imma kill you!" Freddy yelled as Buttercup dashed at Freddy pushing him throughout the house violently.

"I'm going to make you pay for you did you know good hellfuck!" yelled Buttercup as she dashed at Freddy again attempting to create assault against the monster.

"I didn't..." Then with that, Freddy was given rapid, multiple blows in the chest, and then was given an uppercut. Freddy flew in the air only to be thrown back down by the angry 6 year old. He landed in the street backfirst.

"You fucking cunt!" yelled Freddy, "Prepare to die!" he said as he charged towards Buttercup armed with his raser hands. However, Buttercup reddened her eyes. She was prepared for this. As Freddy came ever closer to Buttercup, she used heat vision and shot Freddy with it in the eye.

"Ahh my eye!" he yelled in inscruciating pain. But then Buttercup cuts in and then delivered him a nice punch in the face making it unrecognizable.

"Ahh my beautiful face!" yelled Freddy as Buttercup grabbed him by the crotch while crushing his jawbreakers adding more to the pain and slammed him to the ground.

"What the fuck?" he said in a high pitched voice.

Just before Buttercup could attempt to do another attack, Freddy did what he normally don't do - run like a little bitch.

"Mommy!" he yelled as he was being hunted down by the angry green chick. As he went inside his "Death House" where he finds teenagers who knew about him, he begs them for him to hide. The teens were confused, because they were scared of him, but for the very first time, they saw that Freddy was afraid of something. They used that as their advantage until something blasted on their walls, exploding throught he dust and picked up the mass murderer by force.

"Was that Buttercup?" asked a teen.

"What the fuck she doing here?" asked another.

"Doing us a favor," said another.

Meanwhile at the sky, Buttercup threw the mass murderer back down violently. Then suddenly as Freddy fell a blue beam of light from the distance came flying by his waythen finally punching him the face. Then a pink trail of light from the night sky came flying, and froze him. And then finally when Freddy reached the surface, he was shaddered.

The three girls dashed into the ground looking at the pieces of freddy Krueger.

"The Pofessor can now rest in peace, while his murderer can rot in hell," said the red headed one.

"Yeah, you rusty, old ass bastard," said the blonde.

Buttercup spits at the ice of Freddy's remain. Just before they left, a man with the hockey mask appeared with a machete. The girls turned around and saw that the hockey mask guy was holding head of a certain with a rectangular head.

"PROFESSOR!" they all screamed in unison before their heads were chopped. Jason picked up the girls' heads as their bodies leaked out blood, spraying everywhere like a billion-dollar water fountain.

**Author's Notes: ****Want More? Review!**


	13. Match 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do ot own any character mentioned in this fic.**

**Hello and what's up my fellow readers! Welcome back to Animation Death Match! Today's match will reult around A vs. B in an X environemt. Try to guess who it is throughout this etire pssage and tell me what you think. Leave your honest opinions in the reviews. Anyway, let's get it on!**

Match 11

In Elmore Junior High, we meet up with a blue cat and an orange so-called fish thing with legs, Gumball and Darwin were walking to the playground in the school campus.

"So, what do you think might happen before school is out this afternoon?" asked the orange bipedal fish.

"Don't know, Darwin. Don't know - my gosh," said Gumball as he began to become prissy around a antlerned peanut thing, Penny grabbing her books and walking to her next class. Gumball began to drool.

"Are you okay? Because water is pouring from your mouth," said Darwin as he witnessed that Gumball's saliva was pouring from his mouth like the majestic Niagra Falls in Canada.

"I'm fine," said Gumball as he continued to drool over her.

In the playground, the kids were playing. Hector, the big whatever he is (I think he is a mutated bigfoot) was just sitting on the bench reading his daily - uh comics. Tina was hanging out with her friends - especially looking at Hector while the adults of the school were well dating in the principle office. In there, Priniciple Brown and Miss Simian were making out with the lights barely on. They kissed and moaned as they swabbed spit to each other's mouthes, but when they heard a slight creek on the door, a shirtless robot boy who wore black and green shorts with two pointed ends juxtaposedly diagnaled on his head leered by the doorway. Miss Simian became quickly annoyed and accidently pushed Prinicple Brown to the ground.

"Ugh, what's wrong. Did I kiss wrong?" he asked.

"No, kissed fine. It's just that someone we know is leering in the doorway!" she pointed.

"Gumball?" Principle Brown quickly guessed.

"I'm afraid so my love," she said.

Principle Brown became quickly annoyed and rushed to his desk telling whoever this person is to stay back. After he finished getting himself together, he directly orders whoever was leering to come in immediately. But it did, both of them were confused.

"Who the hell -," Prinicple Brown cleared his throat, "I mean who are you young man, and why in the living hell are you shirtless?"

The boy said nothing.

"Answer the principle damn it or I will be forced to call the -" without warning, the phone was obliterated. The phone was smoking. The two turned around and saw that the boy's left arm transformed into cannons. The boy's eyes were red and he said, "My name is Astroboy and I have come here from the future to terminate the human race," he said.

"Huma race? What the..." Prinicple Brown said as the boy delivered another blast.

"Enough talk!" said Astro as he calmly walks to Principle Brown. He yanked him up and aimed his sonic cannon at Simian just in case.

"Now, I'm going to say this once and I'm not going to say this again," he said calmly, "Where the fuck is the savior?"

Principle Brown gulped.

**"What the fuck are you talking about you murderous, machanical, nut burger?" **cried Miss Simian.

Astro said nothing, he charged up his cannon and shot her down. Blood splattered everywhere. He turned his head devilishly towards Principle Brown.

"I'm coming home Dorothy," said Brown. Astro activated the cannon and shot his brains out. He picked up the headless corpse of Principle Brown and threw it in the trash. He got into his desk, saw his smokes and left the room.

After the recess, Gumball and Darwin returned to their respectible class where they normally go to Miss Simian. As the class showed up, Gumball noticed that Miss Simian isn't here.

"What the..." Gumball said.

"What's wrong?" asked his orange, bipedal sea creature.

"This isn't right, this isn't truly right," said Gumball.

"You mean that Miss Simian is normally well early for class but today she isn't? That is strange," said Darwin.

"No, I mean I just found some smokes and a pair sunglasses and these things. What are they?" asked Gumball as he picked up some rubber.

"It's smelly," said Darwin.

"Ew, it reaks!" yelled Gumball as he threw it away. 12 minutes went by and Miss Simian still hadn't returned. Gumball wasn't worried at all. Darwin can't help that something isn't quite right - until that one moment. Something kicked the door opened. It was a robot boy who wore sunglasses who smoked a cigarette who was also carrying the head of Miss Simian.

The children screamed in horror.

"Shut the fuck up!" Astro screamed with his red eyes glowing scanning for the "savior" of humanity, "Now, I am looking for a person named Gumball Waterson."

Banana Joe raised his hands. "Uh, he right..."

"Bang!" Astro shot Joe.

"Was that him or was that some retard who clowns alot?" he asked.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Joe w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-was a-a-a-a clown, s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-si-i-i-i-ir," said a cactus.

"Are you Gumball?" he asked as he shot the cactus.

"Naaaah!" the cactus exploded and blood was splattered everywhere.

"I'm afraid not. Now speak only if I tell you to speak you too!" he yelled.

As he continued, Gumball hid under the table with his friend Darwin. Astro quickly scanned the area until he saw a blue cat escaping thrugh a window followed by an orange fish with legs.

"GUMBALLS!" Astro growled. He began to have a meltdown.

"Oh fuck," said Tina.

Outside, Gumball and Darwin were running for their lives. Gumball took out his phone and dialed his mother.

"Hello?" a female voice asked over the phone.

"Mom, pick us up now!" yelled Gumball panically.

"Why? What's wrong? Isn't it that Tina girl?" asked his mother.

"N-N-N-N-No even a dinosaure won't do that.! Mommy come pick us up now!"

"Just tell me who is messing with you," said his mother.

"A robot boy with awesome sunglasses," yelled Gumball. Without warning a black vehicle of some kind did a dramatic turn and snatched Gumball and Darwin fromt he street. Gumball was screaming and hyperventalating at that Darwin was frieghtened and scared. He too couldn't stop hyperventalating. He was also the calm, peaceful type - well up until the day whe some robotic nut came to the school and started a murder spree.

In the front seat was a man who wore cool sunglasses, he was tall and wore a cool, black leather jacket. Besides him was another man. He wore a white lab coat, had a lonh nose, very skinny, had black khakis. The Terminator and Dr. Tenma were tried to calm the boys down.

End of Part 1

**Author's Notes: I got nothing just to tell you that I hope you guys enjoed this part. Part 2 is coming soon. Peace!**


	14. Match 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters mentioned in this story.**

**Welcome back to Animation Death Match, where you see/read all of your favorite characters get smashed, crushed, eaten, shot, quartered, everything that is gross and disturbing! Today, we have a match between A and B in location X! Guess what it is, where it is! Find out in this epic return of ADM: Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Our answer? Who gives a shit! It's fucking death man! Let's start the fic!**

Match 12

In Sesame Street, all the monsters and the people within it were all going by in their everyday lives. An anthropromorphic, yellow bird named Big Bird was helping a couple of Kindergardners learn the alphebet before they get back to school and get taught by a real teacher. Meanwhile in the otherside of the street, an anthropromorphic red thing named Elmo (seriously, what the hell is he?) was feeding his fish. One of them smiled at him as he sa=ings his usual, repetitive song, Elmo's World over and over again! After he finished, he tells the kids that were visiting him for a minute about the true meanings of friendship. After all was set and done, he gets back to what he usually does, sings and feeds his fish! When the sun waned in the sky, Elmo puts on his pajamas and climbs to bed. He snuggled with his teddy bear kissing it goodnight until all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"We meet again, Fagmo! Or I should recall by your real name Elmo, is that right?" said a seductive female voice.

"Fagmo? Hey, that's not nice," said Elmo.

"Who says life's nice. You livin' in a fucking apartment with kids everyday! Seriously, who do you hang man? Jesus fucking Christ! You make the word pedophile sound like an understatement," said the female.

"Who are you, you meanine?" Elmo said arming himself with his teddy bear.

Out from the shadows was an anthropromorphic, purple poodle in anthro form. She wore red leather boots, a small red jacket that showed half her breasts, and tight red, leather jeans. In her hands, she carried handguns in each hand, and on the strap she carried was an assault rifle. On her hips were sheaths for knives, swords, and grenades. In other words, she was heavily armed.

"Mother," Elmo whimpered.

"Don't worry, your mother will remember you. After your teatment that is," she said appraoching him and rubbing his cheeks seductively.

Elmo quivered and shuddered. He was so scared that he couldn't move. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Elmo," Cleo said, "I know that the real you is in there somewhere," she lowered her hands from Elmo's cheeks down to his upper thigh.

"I know who you are Elmo, I know because you were searcing for someone. A hidden flame; something that you thought you ridded long ago, but everytime you go to sleep, the fire of hell tries to escape the rainbowness of your lower self. Release it," she licked Elmo's ear. Suddenly like something out from hell, Elmo growled.

"GET YOUR FUCKING TOUNGUE OFF OF ME YOU PURPLE, MURDEROUS BITCH," Elmo said angrily with his very deep, demonic, crazy tone in his transformed voice.

"For 45 years, I have been sucking cock for these little shits. 45 years, the fire in me had left after Big Bird transformed me from a heavy drinker to a kid friendly character. And ever since then, my fucking voice gets higher and higher until that very day I lose all of my self control. Fuck, I can't even remember the day I banged a hooker, nor took a drink. I was a detective working for the New York Police Department until I recieved a case in my very own apartment. My wife and kids murdered in cold blood, then I saw..." Elmo reached over his bear slowly, unzipped it and grabbed a gun that was hidden in the bear, "...you." he turned around a began to open rounds.

Cleo dodged the bulet and kicked Elmo in the face rendering him to fly to a wall. Elmo with the gun in his hands kept firing.

Cleo smiled as she kept on dodging bullets. Cleo began to open rounds. During that vicious gun fight, the bullets collided with eachother. Every single one; it was like a wild sword fight only with guns and wits. Outside of Elmo's apartment, all the other residents in Sesame Street woke up and heard a hellstorm right next door.

"Elmo," Big Bird said as he marched right in with the pills for him to take. Meanwhile, Cleo viciously kicks him to the next room. Elmo kept firing only to be clashed by Cleo's bullets.

By the time Elmo ran out of bullets, he leaped in the air dodging the bullets as they cut through the air. He jumped over the counter and into the kitchen where he saw a knife lying around. He stood up and threw a series of knives at the purple poodle.

"You got to do better than that red fuck!" she teased.

"Fuck you!" Elmo screamed angrily. He butterfly kicked open a cabinet above him and a shotgun came out. He caught it and began to fire.

Cleo was prepared for this, she backflipped as Elmo opened rounds of bullets at her while missing her; in addition, he was tearing up his whole appartment.

"I FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU WHORE!," Elmo bellowed.

Cleo backflipped to a wall and leaped streight in the air missing the bullets fired by Elmo. By the time she got near him, she knocked the shotgun out of his hands ad caught it in midair. She landed on the counter.

Elmo saw the handgun and grabbed it from the floor and aimed it Cleo.

"You fucking low puss cunt! You killed my motherfucken' family. Now prepared to meet thy..." tired of his voice already, Cleo shot him until his chest was nothing but red gunk. Big Bird finally arrived and was horrified at the mess. Blood was everywhere, the living room was an utter mess. He dropped his pills and decided to contact the police but failed when Cleo shot the phone right out of his hands.

"My god," Big Bird said.

"Hi, Big Bird, let's have some fun," she said as she shot him both his knees and grabbed a broom stick that was near her.

"No, no, no, nooooooo! Whaaaaaaaaa!" he said.

Cleo litterally stuffed the broom riht inside of Big Bird's ass stroking it back and forth until she shoved the broom towards his digestive track. She then yanked it out and shoved her entire fist right in it and began crushing, pulling, and yanking organs from left to right before she shoved a grenade up in there.

"Any last words," Cleo asked with a button in her hand.

"Yeah, bur in hell you purple fucker," he said.

Cleo smiled smuggishly and activated the bomb. Big Bird was now reduced into nothing but blood, gunk, half digestive foods, and crushed organs.

"Hasta La Vista, baby," she said as she sticks up a bomb in Elmo's wall. The bomb was blinking red.

She got out of the apartment with that smuggish grin across her face as she activated not one, but all of the bombs that she placed in every corner on the street. As the buildings explode with megatons of TNT, glass fly everywhere. Concrete became food for the flames. Cleo was litterally walking during the catastrophic terror that caused mass hysteria throughout not just in the street, but in the entire city.

**Author's Notes:**** Epic eh? Want more epicness, review or private message me.**


	15. Match 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in this story. Hate discretion is advised.**

**Welcome back to animation death match I am MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for this fight of a lifetime. Now tell me this, what would happen if A and B formed an alliance against D and C? Sounds legit doesn't it? If you want more of Animation Death Match, please review. Reviews brings you new chapters! New chapters means new matches!**

**Match 13**

****In Smallville, there was a farm. Sounds pretty vague, but yeah. The farm was small. It consisted a few chickens and hens, a few pigs here and there, and horses. It was peaceful and sound. Safe and godlike. It was like every person's dream who suffers the unbearable turmoil of the city life. And we all know who that someone is. Barging in the lovely home was a black duck with a yellow bill. He hoots a lot and is so annoying that you almost want to reach your fist into the television set and punch the living mess out of him. This was the infamous Daffy Duck, the former intelligent duck which his creators cut opened his skull, saw his thinking organ and yanked it out and replaced it with a toad stool. Daffy walked inside and inhaled at the fresh scent. He then exhaled, he then released his fowl smell. The odor was so bad that the plants that were near the windows to whither and die. Instead of closing the door, he slammed it shut and barricaded it with the family table. He laughs evilly.

He walks into the kitchen and saw the family meal sitting o the dining table steaming in the air. Daffy, well being Daffy, decided to act like an ass and started to gobble up the food like a pig who lost his bacon and eggs.

After gorging himself, he swings around a chandelier (since when the Kent's have a chandelier in the first place) and started to swing on it until it broke off and fell on his face. From there, he started like retarded and wreck the house. After hours of Home Dissapprovement, the Kents finally arrived, but this Kent wasn't no ordinary Kent. This Kent was a teenaged girl who just came back from school who had blonde hair, blue eyes, who was also a C or a D. She dropped her jaw and dropped her bags.

Daffy woke up and began to giggle.

"What the hell happened here?" The girl asked questionably.

"I pleasures myself with your photo on the wall, but be careful. There's milk stain on it," he said chuckling.

The girl's cheeks became red hot as steam tooted Harlem her ears.

"You no good son of a bitch," she clenched her teeth.

"What you gonna do? You a girl, you ain't gonna do shit," said Daffy chuckling.

The girl overshadowed Daffy's light.

"If you please, you're whoreness is blocking the TV. I'm watching the Man of Steel on DVD, and you are blocking my view," said Daffy.

This drove the girl to the path of ultimate destruction.

In an instant, Daffy was literally thrown out of the house and was pierced through a very sharp windmill. Blood dripped.

**Author's Notes: I know this is short, but bear with me. There will be longer chapters soon.**

**Peace!**


	16. Match 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in this story.**

**Hi there folks! Welcome back to Animation Death Match! I'm still looking for requests for people who think that I was done with it. So yeah, the weekend is starting up again, and I want to thank all of my reviewers for giving me feedback! So yeah! Now on to the match! Now, what would happen if A and B faces off against C in a location called D. Find out what it is in this epic fight to the DEATH! Remember to review, they are always appreciated! Now here is Animation Death Match: Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Only in this account! Enjoy!**

**Match 14**

On a sereal Earth where candy can somehow talk, vampires are emos, ghosts are gothic, and little kids who have no parents that govern themselves. This is the Land of Ooo, ruled under a juvenacratic monarchial rule of a bubblegum princess named Princess Bubblegum. While in this rule, the land is protected under one boy. A boy with a strange white hat accomapnied by a magical talking dog. This was Finn the Human, the only human in the land of Ooo whose rare existence still awes the people of the land for quite sometime. Jake (who is 28 in dog's years) acts as the boy's guardian, protector, and overall, best friend.

It all happened that Monday night. The northern air was blown by the wind of the south to a tree house. Near this house, Finn and Jake was outside counting the stars they see at night. Finn, being his usual self, yawned. He thought that the stars were nothing but mini jawbreakers in the sky (for proof of Finn's ignorance, in one episode, he thought that one guy that was heading home was litterally heading towards the sun). Jake had to tell him that it wasn't the case. After Jake's astronomical explanation, Finn remained discombobulated just for the sinple fact that the things he first imagined in the universe as it seems didn't match with his reality. Calling it boring, he stands up and stretched.

"You're going back in the house dude?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," answered Finn, "You comin'?"

"Naw, I'mma be here looking at the stars. Wondering of the magnificent structure of our great Glob. Lady Rainicorn and I (well sometimes) will always stare out in the sky and wander in the..."

Finn collapsed on the cold ground resting his head.

Jake sighed, then chuckled. He picked him up and walked streight to the house, but before he could stretch his legs to the bedroom, he heard a rattling noise.

He shrugs it off and began to stretch his legs. When Jake entered the bedroom with Finn, a dark figure was hiding in the bushes.

In the bedroom, Jake places Finn on his bed and tucked him in in his red mattress, and his covers. Jake climbed up in his drawer bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile outside, the dark figure picked the lock and opened it slowly. From there, he entered the hearth of the tree and closed it back. There was little illuminacity from the moon that fateful night to reveal the dark figure's look. The dark figure wore what it looked like a black satire of clothing armed with blades, a grappling hook, and other gadgets. He had a black cowl to hide half of his face and on his chest was a symbol of a black bat in a yellow elipse.

Back in the bedroom where the land's greatest heroes sleep, the dark figure opened the door, without making any noise, not even a din. He grabbed a black blade from one of his pocket and chose his quarry carefully. He chose the dog, because he thought that was the most easiest out of the two. He held his blade in the air, tweaked with where to strike the dog, calculated the time unto when and where to hit, and then lock.

He exhaled, counting the precise time to when to strike. Just before he could strike, Jake wakes up and becomes wide eyed.

"Oh glob!" he panicked.'

This alarmed his friend who was sleeping across from where he was sleeping.

"JAKE!" Finn yelled. He somehow jumps out of his sleeping bag, grabbed his sword and stood in his fighting stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with Jake?" Finn asked angrily.

"Hm, let me think," said the dark figure, "I'm Batman. He's a magical talking dog. I'm Batman. He didn't return my lawn mower, when he suppose to! And didn't I forget to mention that...hm I don't know that I may be...BATMAN!" Batman said as he threw a batarang at the young hero. Finn dodges it and charges towards the dark knight. Batman jumped up and kicks Finn so hard that he flies right out the window. Jake retaliates by stretching his fist to the size of a basket ball and socks Batman in the nose hole.

"Me snoz!" he said as he was continuously getting his ass kicked by the yellow dog. However, Batman grabbed his fist, bent it 90 degrees to the far left, breaking his elastic bones.

"EEEeeooowww!" Jake screamed in pain. Batman then elbows Jake then slams him. Just before Batman can finish him off, Finn somehow survives and throws his sword at Batman, only to kicked back towards him. The sword then stabbed finn's hand. He was bleeding immensely.

"I'm Batman, bitch!" said Batman pulling out a gun and aiming it at Finn. This made Finn and Jake confused.

"Hey wait a minute? When did you become accessible by handling a gun?" Finn asked.

"Since I played Grand Theft Auto bitch! A superhero somehow have to get his money somehow," he said smoking a blunt.

"I thought that it was for your lawn mower! Wait I'm confused. You're Bruce Wayne, the owner of a multi billion dollar buiness. What do you..."

Batman shoots Jake multiple times before Finn attacks him for vengeance. Batman bitch slaps Finn, throws him against the wall. When Finn was down, Batman jumped over him, came back, got his gun and shot him in the balls. Finn screamed in incredible pain.

"My gumballs!" he yelled in inscrutiating pain.

Batman then punches him the mouth, pisses on him for god knows why, eats his flesh, consumes some of his soul, and then grabs his blade chops his head off and mounts his head unto a wall. He then climbs up to a window sill to prepares to fly only to notice that a bomb was activated.

Batman looks back at the person who activated it.

"Go streight to hell, and take your little fucks with you!" he said as he activated the bomb.

"Fuck you," said Batman as he was reduced to a mere red, gunky puddle.

**Author's Note:**_Disturbed? Review! Can't stop laughing? Review! Want suggestions? Review! You want to ask questions unto why i made Batman carry a gun even though it sort of says it in the match? Review! You want a new match? Then Review! The truth is always present and I will acknowlege your opinions! Good day!_

**Peace!**


	17. Match 15

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters mentioned in this fic._

**What's up, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for Animation Death Match! Yep, its back and better than ever! Now before I start off this chapter, I want to say a few things. School sucks, and I like applesauce, oranges, apples, bananas, and oranges! Me gusta naranjas! Now to clear this up, this match will revolve around Bold A and Bold B. Which will win? Find out in this epic comeback of, Animation Death Match: Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Enjoy!**

**Match 15**

In a quiet neighborhood in this peaceful little town of Langley Falls, a man wearing a suit with a huge broad chin came out of his house to get his daily paper. Stan Smith was his name, drinking his morning beverage of his hot coffee as he retreats back to his house where he meets up with an environmental activist, Hayley, and a high school, cornball, nerd, Steve. From there they are incorporated by an alien who crossdresses, Roger, and a German-accent speaking goldfish who at times is neglected by his own peers, Klaus. Hayley and Steve were getting ready for school as Roger heads upstairs to watch an illegal recording of Sex and the City. After he left, the kids did. They bidded their goodbyes as they head off for school. Francine went with them to drop them off also to get some grocceries. Stan was left to get in his black SUV and drive to work.

During work, Stan was at his desk talking to his fellow agents, one of them wore a black suit with black sunglasses whose name was quite opposite to his race. He was dark skin with a very gruff voice.

After work, Stan reached for his car, but before he dug his pockets for the keys, he saw a red minivan nearby. He saw a fatman in the van glaring at him. Stan slowly moved slowly. But as he moved, the red minivan took motion. Then finally, Stan ran for his car. The fatman floored his minivan and rammed it on the vehicle. This infuriated Stan.

"Come on!" yelled Stan angrily, "Why the hell you..." The minivan pursued its way towards the agent. Stan jumped to the ground and rolled. From there, he took out his gun and began shooting. Bullets penetrated the van. The fatman took out his gun, struggled to reach at least a quarter of his body out the window and began shooting. Stan duck for cover and shot the tires of the minivan thus causing to flip and roll violently. The van exploded.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Stan to himslef before he was hit menacingly by a baseball bat. Another fatman wearing a white buttoned shirt, and green pants violently hits Stan with his bat repeatedly. Stan grabbed his gun and shot him. Then another fatman wearing the same clothing held him back while another kicks his ass. Another one wearing the identical clothing came in running with a gun.

"Who are you?" Stan asked.

"We are everyone and we are no one!" said the fat copies, "We are a nation of Peter Griffin, bow before us!"

"Never!" Stan yelled as he grabbed one Peter clone and throws him to a bunch of Peter clones. Then like the rain from hell, an army of Peter Griffins start chaos throughout the neighborhood.

"No, this can't be happening!" he said.

"Oh but it is," Peter number 12 said laughing.

"Noooooo!" The Peters swarmed in and ripped him limb from limb.

"We destroyed the savior, what now great one?" asked the Peters.

On a big black, floating chair lied a green elephant accompanied by an alien life form. Fred Fred Burger and Roger all looked at their Peter clones.

"Nachos," said Roger.

**Author's Notes:** _What do you think? More on the way and always take requests. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu..._

**Peace!**


	18. Match 16

**Disclaimer:** _The characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me._

**What's up, it's Happy Friday! Yeah! No school for the next two days! So what I'm going to do, more matches! That's right, today and tomorrow, Animation Death Match will bring you the latest matches from the requested to the non-requested. New blood! New opponents! New matches! So if you are new to the match and you want to make a request on this fic, DO IT NOW! The best ones will be featured in the story with you in the credits. So are you ready for the EPIC DEATH MATCH? REQUEST, REVIEW, PRIVATE MESSAGE NOW!**

**Now this match is going to take place in setting G where A, B, and C will face off against an angry D. Guess who it is, and where it is! This is Animation Death Match, where you read real cartoons go head to head for no apparent reason, but to fight to the death!**

**Always remember to review, they are always appreciated!**

**Warning: Watch out for Internet refrences.**

**Match 16**

Dan was driving around his car ranting about the country of Canada and how it sucks. On his way to a small, quiet little town he saw no one in sight.

"What the hell?" Dan asked that day. He drove further in the town, curious by why the town was so eerily silent. "Boy, this town should really wake up," he ranted.

By the time he came to the cul-de-sac for some apparent reason, he saw the kids playing one day. He glared at the kids filled with glee. He was belated at the kids. His heart was filled with flames, eating away his moral (if he had any to start off with), he squeezed his steering wheel, and bit his thumb. He felt like ranting. He got out of the car, disgusted at their happiness and slammed the door. The kids ceased their playing and glanced at the man with a small goatee, wore a black shirt with a nasty attitude.

Dan glared at them all.

"You are all a bunch of no good, stuck up, ...sadistic...shit-eating, cocksucking, buttfucking, penis-smelling, crotch-grabbing, ball-licking, semen-drinking, dog-raping, Nazi-loving, child-touching, cow-humping, perverted, spineless, heartless, mindless, dickless, testicle-choking, urine-gargling, jerk-offing, horse face, sheep-fondling, toilet-kissing, self-centered, feces-puking, dildo-shoving, snot-spitting, crap-gathering, big-nosed, monkey-slapping, bastard-screwing, bean-shitting, fart-knocking, sack-busting, splooge-tasting, bear-blowing, head-swallowing, bitch-snatching, handjobbing, donkey-caressing, mucus-spewing, anal-plugging, ho-grabbing, uncircumsized, sewer-sipping, whore mongering, piss-swimming, midget-munching, douchebag, ho-biting, carniverous, mail-order prostituting ASSHOLES! How can all of you be fucking happy with ya'll selves. There is nothing happy in the world! You no good juvenile..."

"Hey watch your fucking mouth!" yelled an angry little girl who wore a pink, belly shirt named Sarah.

"Hey you watch your mouth before I shove it up your nonexistent ass!" Dan yelled.

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?" Kevin glared angrily.

"I'm God bitch, what do you think?" Dan insulted.

"The God of Jackasses," Sarah said.

"Yo', what you say blondie?"

"Hey, what is that alcoholic odor coming from your metal wagon?" Rolf asked.

"Ooh, I smell it too!" said a miniscule little boy named Jimmy.

"I been drinkin' bitch!" yelled Dan.

Then suddenly this grabbed the attention of a tall, yellow skinned boy who wore a green jacket over his red and white shirt with a chain hanging from his pockets.

"Yo, what the fuck you say about my sister?" Ed asked.

Then Eddy came around and then Edd.

"What's wrong Ed?" asked Edd.

"This muthafucka was talkin' shit about my sister, man!" Ed yelled.

"Damn, you don't have to go all routy Ed," said Eddy.

Then Edd turned Eddy around and told him that he never saw Ed act like this before. Then as Edd told him about his increasing anxiety towards Ed's anger around people who insults his sister, Eddy overheard the violent colloquial between Ed and Dan - which inevitibly causes Eddy to get upset.

"You and your faggot friends are no good to the superior nation. Ya'll must be Canadian, right?"

"Hey fuckface, shut the hell up before I ram my fist up your ass!" yelled Eddy angrily.

"You better get the hell out of here man," said Ed.

"Or what?" Dan said before he was punched in the face. Dan fell backwards and got back up. He pursued to attack Ed. as they fought, Eddy joined in, but Edd refused to join. Pussing out, he began to walk away wondering how did this ever started in the first place.

As the kids chanted the word fight multiple times, Eddy jumps on top of Dan as Ed gave him multiple blows on the chest, once in the stomach, and gave him an uppercut resulting him to fly in midair as an eagle flies from out of nowhere. Dan collides to his car.

"Yo, now what punk!" Ed said as he grabbed Dan and rams him to his window shield where he got a gun and shot him on his arm. Now angry, Eddy jumps and swiftly kicks Dan in the face then was thrown by Ed towards a nearby house. Dan finally got up and attacked Ed. He then throws Eddy towards Rolf which made both of them to fall down backwards. As Ed was about to sock Dan, Dan grabbed his fist and broke his arm smiling deviously. he then dilivered Ed a terrifying kick while holding his arm, twisting it until the bones made grooves on Ed's arm. Dan then slide kicks him to the ground allowing Eddy to come and tackle him down. Dan then jumps backwards and crushes Eddy before he flipped back up and kicks Ed on his side. Ed then grabbed his foot with his good arm and throws him.

"Yo' Double D!" Ed yelled in pain. Edd throws Ed the nanobiomachanical needle. Ed quickly injects it on hius arm, allowing the bugs to repair his arm. Dan then came back, running frantically and launched himself in the air stretching his left foot streight towards Ed. Ed ducked and Dan landed on top of his car. Ed saw a crowbar nearby and attempts to use it on Dan. Dan ducks Ed's vicious crowbar attack. He was doing good, until Eddy grabbed a gun and pulled the trigger. Dan heard it, took out a knife, and redirects the knife towards Ed. the bullet penetrated Ed's heart, killing him. he then throws the knife towards Eddy.

Dan went back to his car smiling and floored it. the kids, now pissed ran after him, but what they don't know was that he had a secret.

"Ed, and Eddy!" Edd said, "My two best friends are..." He then saw an object that was beeping.

"Fuck you Dan!" Edd said. As Dan drew his escape, he pressed the trigger which detonated the bombs in Peach Creek. The explosion was horrendous. Flames ate up the buildings and the kids were incinerated within a minute. By the time Dan enetered the town's limits, he did a dramatic turn and watched the town burn to the very depths of hell.

"Mission accomplished," said Dan getting his smokes and his lighter. He lit his cigarette and began to smoke. He got back in his car drove off like a butch.

**Author's Notes**: _More on the way! Review!_


	19. Challenges!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any character mentioned in this story._

**What's up to one and all! This is MegaRdaniels giving you the most exciting, gory-filled battle this season! You all miss matches, I know I did. That is why I am going to set out a challenge! For whomever can pair up at leat 2 characters that appears to have beef with each other will be featured in the next match. The best pairings will be due on December 20th! So, are you up for the challenge! So either leave a review of the match you want to be featured, or leave a PM! The best ones will be featured! **

**Until we meet again! I bid you all an adieu and...**

**Peace!**

**...Or is it?**


	20. Match 17

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters in this fic. Any real celebrities depicted in this fic is fictionalized and not to take personally. Just have good laughs, and reviews. Plus I too don't like this guys' singing ability. So if you like him, that's fine, if not, joint the club._

**Hi there welcome back to the revival of Animation Death Match! Miss me? I know you do. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it. Anyway, what will happen if an all out - overated A meets B in Location C? find out in this epic return of Animation Death Match: Extreme!**

**Match 17**

In Los Angeles, a certain singer who sings like a chick with an orgasm, Justin Bieber was finishing singing his song "Baby" to the millions of people who only come to visit him sing to either admire his talent, or throw a blood instrument at him, but it was a person who really wants to throw this kid off a cliff more than Dan. Dan had a long history of hating against - well things that pissed him off. Well, today was that ordinary day to destroy his frustrations. So he took a deep breath and yelled, "Yo, Bowlly! You suck! Get your non-talentless ass off the stage, or I'll come up there and kick your ass so hard, you'll be seeing stars to next week!" he threatened.

"Who said that?" Bieber looked around the crowd.

"Me, you dipshit!" he screamed.

"You?" Bieber turned around and saw Dan in front of the crowd.

"Yeah it's me!" Dan barked, "you no talentless hack! You suck a big, fat cock!"

"No I don't!" Bieber snapped.

"Yeah, then proove it!" he yelled.

"Why not you come up here then," Bieber challenged.

"First you show me that you don't suck dick you fucking girl sounding fuck!" Dan taunted.

"Strong words for a little man, ain't it," said Bieber. The crowd laughed.

"Y-yeah! I'm small, but at least my head ain't a bowl!" Dan taunted smiling.

The crowd awed.

"Oh yeah," Bieber began, "your momma's ugly!"

The crowd ooed.

"Oh momma jokes now! i'm in for that," Dan began, "Yo' momma so ugly that when she looked in the mirror, Freddy died from looking at the horror," he said.

The crowd laughed.

"Yeah your momma so stupid, that when she tried to spell her own name, she put Idunno," he said.

"Man you whack!" said Dan, "Yo' momma so ugly, that when she go to the vet, the doctors mistakened her for a lost stray dog!" said Dan.

The crowed ooed and laughed.

Bieber was about to break down.

"Well your momma...'

"Your momma is soooooo ugly, I mean soooo ugly that she needed two bags to cobver her ugly ass face!" he yelled, "I mean hell! Not even zombies want to feast on her!" he said making the entire crowd laughing!

Bieber looked aroundn and saw the entire laughing at him.

Bieber took out a gun, and aimed it at his head.

"Oh baby, baby, baby, oooohh!" he tried to sing to soothe his fans. But sadly, the crowd wasn't giving in to Dan's torments.

"Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" he said about to pull the trigger. And he did.

"Please allow me, Bieber!" said Dan as he too got his glock and shot him. Eventually, the entire crowd each pulled out a gun and began to shoot him, even to the point of running to the stage to shoot him close on.

From young adults, to even little kids; fucking little kids grabbing their glocks, their TMPs, their assault rifles, and even AK's, thoughs who successfully brought them into the US without detection and began to shoot him left and right. a little girl came up to him with a knife and said, "I LOVE YOU JUSTIN BIEBER!" and cut his fucking neck!

Dan was in his seat with popcorn enjoying the show.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there to one and all. This is MegaRdaniels. I hope this got you a great laugh. Anyway, if you want more matches, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	21. Match 18

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters mentioned in this story._

**Hello everybody to Animation Death Match! This is Megardaniels bringing you guys a brand new match! Today, we have A against B. See what would happen if these interact in this epic match to come. Read and Review for more future matches!**

**Match 18**

In the Arizona desert, a green monstrosity was marching across the desert grunting angrily while a little girl wearing a purple backpack, who wore a pink belly shirt, some shorts, and white sneakers. She had brown hair, and brown skin. She also had sparkling brown eyes. With her was a monkey who wore boots.

The Hulk and Dora were in the desert wandering around avoiding each other - that is until the Hulk saw her wondering where she was.

"Boots, do you know where we are?" Dora asked.

"I don't know, you checked the map?" Boots asked.

The Hulk (as usual) became angry as he marched over towards Dora. Dora heard monsterous footsteps as she turned to the green beast.

"Hi there, monster!" Boots said in excitement. Dora smiled at the the green behemoth as the Hulk growled. Dora then turned to the audience on what to do, as the Hulk (well doesn't need an audience) to march straight over to Dora.

Dora then sees the Hulk as he stopped in his tracks.

"Hi there Mr. Monster, what's your name?" Dora asked.

Hulk popped his knuckles.

"Hulk smash little girl!" he roared.

"Hulk? Oh, hola Hulk! Buenas dias! Como estas?" she asked playfully.

She then turned to the audience, "What do you think the monster will do?" she asked the readers.

"Kill you, hopefully!" said the audience reading this fic.

"What?" Dora asked.

"Kill you, you fucking dolt!" said the audience, a little annoyed now.

Suddenly the Hulk came charging. Dora went into her stance.

"Oh no, the big green monster is about to attack us!" Dora said.

"Hulk smash!" Hulk roared as he approached the little girl.

"On my mark, everybody!" Dora said.

"Go choke on something!" said the audience and the rreaders.

"Ready?" Dora asked.

"No!" said the audiece.

"Hulking, no smashing! Hulking, no..." suddenly, Hulk smashed Dora so hard to the groud, that he made a dent on Dora's skull. He then slammed her like a rag doll, and threw to the ground. Finally, he gave her a death punch, smasking and bursting her organs until she began to hurl them out, followed by blood.

After that satifaction, the Hulk just walked away.

**Author's Notes:** _Review!_


	22. Match 19

**Disclaimers:** _I do not any characters mentioned in this story._

**Hello everybody, welcome back to Animation Death Match, the only place in where you get to read about your favorite cartoon characters fight to the death. Today's match will be very similar to a movie that's been out recently. A vs. the goddamn alphabet. Yep something to read huh? Well let me not waste your time telling you this. This is Animation Death Match! Enjoy!**

**Match 19**

It was the 22nd Century in a place that was once North America. In an open field, surrounded by cylindrical elevators of some kind with a cynical in the center of the circle, was the place better known as the battleground for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, but sadly, it's already happened days ago. The kids were already dead from their first time entrance to meet and kill one another. But coming out from these cylindrical elevators (seriously what are those things) were the 12 new competitors.

The first opponent was a midget, Italian man wearing a red shirt, over blue overalls, had a thick mustache, and had an annoying Italian accent.

The second opponent was a purple dog with some black spots. He had a hole in his tooth, and was afraid of almost virtually anything.

The third person was a Japanese teenaged boy carrying a red book with strange symbols on it. He wore a school uniform attire, had brown hair, and brown eyes. The other was a boy with blonde hair, unidentifiable eyes, wearing a blue robe.

The fourth opponent was a yellow sponge wearing clothes.

The fifth opponent was a starfish wearing Hawaiian pants.

The sixth opponent was a teenaged girl wearing a spy uniform of some kind, had green eyes, had orange hair, carrying a boatload of gadgets.

The seventh opponent was a 10-year-old boy wearing a white shirt with a black vertical stripe cutting across the middle and brown shorts. He had a strange watch on his wrist.

The eighth opponent was a vampire who was sparkling in the sunlight.

The ninth opponent was a grown man wearing a white shirt, a devil hairstyle look, black jeans, muscular in appearance, and had claws coming out of his hands.

The tenth opponent was a pink pony.

The eleventh opponent was a little blonde girl, wearing a purple dress carrying a doll she calls Cynthia for some reason, and finally the twelfth opponent was a 10-year old boy wearing a pink shirt, pink hat, blue jeans, and blue shoes. He had buck teeth to go with with that, and a D-shaped head. Accompanying him were three fairies. One was a male. He had unnatural green hair, green eyes, a white shirt with a black tie. He had a floating, golden crown levitating over his head, a pair of wings, and a wand to complete. Another one was a female. She had pink hair, pink eyes, an orange shirt, black pants, a pair of wings, the same goddamn crown floating over her head, and a wand to complete. And finally, the baby. The baby was a basketball with hands and feet. He had big purple eyes, no nose (if you can call that a nose, or I don't know it's been a while since I seen the show), and pretty much everything to make a baby, a baby.

Mario, Courage, Kyo and Zatch, Spongebob, Patrick, Kim, Ben, Edward, Wolverine, Pinky Pie, Angelica, Timmy and his fairies emerged from the cylindrical elevators.

There was no voice to commence them to fight. they just stood there and waited.

"I don't like this," said Courage.

"We all don't, boy," said Zatch cheering him on, "Say Kyo, why are we here anyway?"

"To battle to the death," said Kyo.

"Why?" he asked, now worried.

"Because there is some punk that I just met who stole something from me," said Kyo.

"Like what?" asked his mamodo friend.

Suddenly there was a loud sound.

"Do we go now?" asked Courage.

"Keep up boy!" Zatch cheered him on as Courage rushed over to the weapon area. Everyone grabbed their weapons to the battle to come. Disappointingly, there were only 8 for the lucky ones.

"Now what?" Timmy asked until he was shot by the little blonde girl.

"We fight, dipshit!" Angelica roared as everybody else began to randomly kill one another. Kyo opened his book and turned to the first spell to fry Spongebob, only for them to him to be sliced. The fairies were shot down.

"KYO!" Zatch yelled - until his head exploded and reduced into mush from a rocket launcher by a certain 10-year old boy with the watch on his wrist. His body was completely covered in fire.

"Ha hah! That's for taking my cookie!" Ben said as he went on to his next target only for him to be shot, jabbed, shot again, sliced, and diced by random people.

"Fuck the world," he said as he died on the bloody floor.

Angelica was surprisingly still alive. The only two left on the field was Wolverine and herself.

"Sorry I have to do this to you kid," said Wolverine as he dashes over to Angelica.

"No, i'm sorry that you're just pure shit," said Angelica as she activated her doll. A rocket slides out and she pulled the trigger (the trigger was the doll's arm). The rocket flew towards the "invincible man".

"Oh fuck this Rugrat," said Wolverine as the rocket destroyed him. His body disappeared from the explosion.

"Hah, hah! I won. Cynthia I won!" Angelica said.

She pranced around happily that she survived that horrific, nonsense battle.

"Hah, nothing can stop me now!" she said - until she felt something that jabbed her.

"What the?" Angelica pulled an arrow from her butt.

"Who shot this arrow up in my ass?" she yelled angrily.

No response.

"Respond! Respond damn you!" she demanded.

She got her response as an arrow flies from the back of her head, cuts through her brain, and out from her forehead. Blood seeped out.

"God, Im'ma kill yo' ass!" said Angelica as she falls to the ground lifeless.

Out from the trees was a teenaged girl with a bow and arrow. She came out and saw a myriad of dead bodies. She saw the watch on Ben's arm and sawed it off. She then went to Angelica, dug on her pockets and stole her wallet. She dug into her wallet and stole 55 bucks. She turned her head on both sides and ran like hell. She then grabbed a gun from a certain sparkling vampire, aimed it at Angelica and shot her to make sure she's dead. Then suddenly, cash popped out of her and she grabbed it. She got in a car from out of nowhere and ride out to a city near the seas, heading back to Liberty City.

GTA FTW!

**Author's Notes: **_Review!_


	23. Spongebob Gets PrankedMatch 20

**Disclaimer:** _I do not the characters in this fic._

**Hi there my peoples! This is your god, MegaRdaniels giving you a new match to the story, Animation Death Match: Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Today this is different, but it won't be involved in the other previous matches, no this one is special, really special! So fill up your laugh bo , this is Pre-Match 18. Enjoy!**

_Phone Rings_

**Spongebob:** Hello?

**Yu Gi:** Hello?

**Spongebob:** Who's this?

**Yu Gi:** Yo momma.

**Spongebob:** Who?

**Yu Gi:** Yo momma, bitch!

**Spongebob:** Excuse me?

**Yu Gi:** Why are you calling my mother fucking house bitch?

**Spongebob:** I didn't call your house!

**Yu Gi:** Stop lying bitch, now get the fuck off my phone!

**Spongebob:** I didn't call you, you called me.

**Yu Gi:** Why you callin' me?

**Spongebob:** Excuse me?

**Yu Gi:** Why the fuck are you calling me!

**Spongebob:** {clicks}

_Phone rings_

**Spongebob:** Hello?

**Bella:** Hello?

**Spongebob:** Who's this?

**Bella:** Why are you calling me?

**Spongebob:** Hello, is this the same guy on the other line?

**Bella:** Do you want me to call the police?

**Spongebob:** Huh?

**Bella:** Do you want me to call the police?

**Spongebob:** What did I do?

**Bella:** You are a bitch.

**Spongebob:** Huh?

**Bella:** Nigga, get the fuck off my phone you no good yellow piece of shit!

**Spongebob:** Whoa, whoa, hold your horses there lady.

**Bella:** Stop calling my mother fucking...

**Spongebob:** Hey, I'm not the one who call this number lady!

**Bella:** Bitch nigga.

**Spongebob:** {clicks}

_Phone rings_

**Spongebob:** Yo get the fuck off the mother fucking phone!

**Roger:** Nyeh!

**Spongebob:** Boy, you better get the fuck off this phone before I bust a large gap in your little ass!

**Roger:** Then do it bitch!

**Spongebob:** Where you at bitch?

**Roger:** My friends call me ET, I'm the Extra Terrestrial!

**Spongebob:** Fucking cocksucking bitch!

{clicks}

_Phone rings_

_Phone rings_

**Spongebob:** Yo motherfuckah, get the fuck off this fucking phone! Now if you want to settle this, we can on the streets not on the fucking air!

**Gwen:** Huh? Who the fuck is this?

**Spongebob:** Me bitch nigga!

**Gwen:** Wow, great vocabulary. Just wow.

**Spongebob:** If I see you on the fucking streets, I'll smoke your ass!

**Gwen:** Yeah, you ain't gone do shiiiit.

**Spongebob:** Watch me nigga.

{clicks}

**Author's Notes:** _Review For more chapters! And check out the story, Angry Sponge!_


	24. Match 21

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters in this fic._

**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! Welcome to the brand new match of Animation Death Match! Today, we are going to (of course) do something different. What would happen if A finally meets B. find out in this murder-tastic match of Animation Death Match. Enjoy - if you can.**

**Match 21**

(Play Format)

[phone rings]

[phone rings]

Niko: Hello

Cleo: Where's my fucking money?

Niko: Huh?

Cleo: I said where the fuck is my money?

Niko: Cleo?

Cleo: Yeah it's me nigga, now where the fuck is my money?

Niko: (sighs) I don't know, I'mma get it tomorrow.

Cleo: That's what you said the day before that, and the day before that, but what you do? You bitch and complain like it ain't shit. Now where the fuck is my money?

Niko: I told you I don't have it.

Cleo: (even more pissed) If I ever see you on the fucking street, epect a fucking bullet making a parking space in that balloon you call a fucking head.

(clicks)

(Normal Format)

Niko hangs up the phone in fear. The Italian-American was not looking good. She had seen Cleo pissed before, but not like this. He had packed up his glock 17, and stuffed it in his pockets, grabbed his coat and other things that he needs such as food and water. He hurriedly rushed out of his apartment and ran like hell.

He throws his stuff in his car and jumped in. He starts the car.

"Shit," he said.

The car was starting, but it was putting at the same time; it was barely moving.

"Double shit," he mumbled.

By the time he finally got the car to start, he finally drove off like hell. He was speeding up, running over random pedestrians. Even though there was money floating in the air in a green aura, for once, Bellic hesitated on getting the money, and continued driving. His fear of the serial killing, anthropromorphic, psychotic poodle was so great, that the police didn't even bother to catch him, and due by Niko's elevated crimminal records, they didn't give a rat's piss for him.

By the time Niko finally arrived at the highway, he was driving smoothly - until he saw a red sports car coming by. There was no one in sight. On alert, he pulled out his glock and opened fire at the car. The car swerved from lane to lane.

"Die bitch! Die!" he screamed.

The car crashed in the ocean and eploded.

Niko chuckled and sighed in relief as he turns back home - until...

"You will pay my fucking money," a creepy, eerie voice whispered into Niko's ear. Niko turned around with immense of trepidation as he pulled out his gun quickly only for Cleo to bash his head on the dash board, swing around his neck and give him a severe beatdown - while he's driving on the freeway! They fought and struggled.

"Give me my fucking money bitch!" said the angry poodle.

"You want your fucking money? Here's ya fucking money, in karots!" he roared as he aimed his gun at Cleo's forehead - and pulled the trigger. He fired at Cleo 18 times.

Cleo lies on the floor dead.

Niko pants, relived that psychotic dog was no more.

"Phew," he said.

Just before he could dispose of the corpse, he hears an evil chuckle.

"In Soviet Russia, pussies don't get dicks," she said in a merely demonic tone in her voice. Cleo opens her mouth, revealing her sharp teeth, as she clasped onto Niko's chest.

Niko screamed as blood squirted from his chest. Cleo digs inside Niko's chest and knaws on Niko's heart.

"Me heart! Get the fuck off my heart you sick..."

Cleo snatches the heart and bites it like a cheese burger, minus the flesh, tissues, and gallons of blood.

The car flips, runs off the rail of the highway bridge.

Boom! The car was engulfed in flames - and out from the flames was a dog walking in twos with two guns in her pockets slirping out blood from a heart, treating it like a coffee cup.

"Don't fuck with my money," she said slirping her "drink".

**Author's Notes**: _Review!_


	25. Match 22: Mr Krabs vs Vageta

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any characters mentioned in this fic!**_

**Hello guys this is MegaRdaniels giving you a revival of the long awaited fanfic, Animation Death Match: Who Will Win? Who Will Die? **

**In this revival, if you read The Angry Irate Sponge, there is going to be a match between Mr. Krabs and Vageta. **

**Don't be shy, who will win in this upcoming match! You decide!**

**This is MegaRdaniels signing out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
